The Billionaire's Surprise
by Valerie May
Summary: Sparks flew when they met a few years back and now she's in Seattle studying and his business is flourishing a random passing on a wild night out leads to more than either of them bargained for. ELLIOTT & Ana story with all our fav characters involved just a different setting.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Billionaire's Surprise

Summary: Sparks flew when they met a few years back and now she's in Seattle studying and his business is flourishing a random passing on a wild night out leads to more than either of them bargained for. All our fav characters involved just a different setting.

Authors Note: *Hides behind a book.* Please forgive me... I currently have no beta but I am on the hunt for one If you are a beta passing through... please, please PM me. Will be much appreciated.

And welcome to my first story :)

P.S This is a multi chapter story with short chapters and regular updates!

Disclaimer: I own nothing linked to EL James Fifty Shades trilogy!

(One)

How on earth did I end up hear? And not back at the dorms wrapped up in my duvet with a English Breakfast tea and good book?

Oh yes... Katherine Kavanagh my new dorm mate. I swore when I moved from Montasano too Seattle to study that would be all it shall be I wasn't a clubbing or alcohol consumed type of girl. Hell I thought I wouldn't get noticed like at my previous schools so this was wasn't what I had anticipated at all.

My idea of fun is a Yoga, Spinning, Boxersize and Pilates class or a good book and English breakfast tea... Not this, this HELL. But I came out of politeness for my new friend a first for me and I didn't want to jeopardise this newly found friendship. I have to keep pinching myself to make sure this is all real.

I actually like Kate. Another first. Most people just annoy me because they either try to hard to fit in, are completely fake, in your face to much with out giving you breathing space or ditch you when some one - to them - better comes along and they just disappear as quickly as they came.

Kate so far doesn't appear to be like that. She's fun, honest to the point she talks about the S word and down to the latest guys private parts she's been with and gives me unfortunately a run down but she's happy, yet another rarity. Most people just bitch or moan. Having Kate as my room mate is a blessing...

Except for this life style. She likes to party, dance and get drunk. I am the complete opposite. Yet we get on like two peas in a pod.

I wouldn't change her for the world though; even the dirty talk.

"Get this down your neck Steele and let your hair down. You study two much and it's only been two weeks, TWO WEEKS! This year is party year. Next year is the hard stuff." She say's shoving a shot glass of clear liquid in my hand.

Well hell. But she's right to an extent. Maybe once in a blue moon I can subject myself to this torture.

With that thought I put the shot glass to my lips and knock it back immediately feeling the burn down my throat and my hand immediately flys to my throat and can feel my eyes widen.

"What the hell is that?"

I yell over the sound of music.

She smirks!

"That my dear friend is the beauty named Vodka."

She chuckles at my expression.

"This is just the start." I feel horrified.

"Lighten up Ana and welcome to my world."

Kate drags me to the bar and orders five shots each in different colours.

Purple, Green, Blue, Red and Pink. She's already downed three.

"Drink up my friend. You don't know what your missing out on." She smirks. I spy a challenge approaching.

"If you down all of these you won't have to have another Vodka shot!"

Holy sweet mother of Jesus... she wasn't expecting me to have more of those vile shot things called Vodka?

I stink eye the shots in front of me before grabbing nearest one and downing them all.

I look up to see Kate gapping at me. A very un Kate like look.

"Well shit Steele for a beginner you sure as hell just beat my record I believe of downing shots."

"What the devil was that?" I say eyeing the disgusting empty shot glass which was pink.

Kate laughs.

"Bubblegum! You really are a novice aren't you to this lifestyle?"

"Not any more. I believe I'm being corrupted..."

"A good kind of corrupted!"

Kate smiles. Her eyes bright from the alcohol and atmosphere around us.

"It looks good on you Steele too. Too much studying makes you look like a train wreck a few shots and your eyes are brighter than ever and your dancing in heals!"

I laugh. Blunt as ever!

"Well I'll be back behind a book before you know it!"

Kate links her arm around mine and laughs ordering some beer with tequila in it. Now beer I do know but anything beyond that... Mystery!

With our beers Kate in her Armani dress "n" Jimmy C heels and me in my dark blue jeans flat black boots and brown top with patchwork lace sleeves over the brown. When Kate drags me out on the dance floor.

I decided to let myself go and fall into the rythem of the beat and discovered a new favourite drink by the name of Desperado its cool and light not as heavy or disgusting as those God awful shots. I should introduce my Dad Ray to this beer.

I briefly wonder if I will bump into a certain someone but quickly shut that thought down. I haven't heard from him in months so highly unlikely I'd bump into him in a student bar which according to Kate this is a new bar called Aphrodite's Lounge Apparently it's some big deal to whom ever this Mia person is but I'd zoned out as I'm not interested in gossip hell I don't even have a computer or a phone much to Kate's horror.

Much to my also surprise I discovered I'm actually enjoying myself swaying my hips to the beat of the music twirling around with Kate our arms linked and laughing, clinking our half empty beer bottles together! God knows how she does that in those shoes that's for sure. My feet would be dead.

Kate took hold of my hand and led me to one of the pink couches opposite a roped off area.

"I'm taking you out every weekend Steele to lighten up! My bookworm friend. I knew you'd have fun."

She says smiling. I can't help but beam back at my new friend. I hope she doesn't turn evil. I feel like we could be life long friends and our kids be the same.

"I'm glad you talked me into coming out! You are right I need to do this once in a while." I look around or try too but my view is blocked by a giant and whilst I mean giant I mean muscled body blocking my path. I glance at Kate who's eyes are as wide as dinner plates, jaw dropped.

I turn back to our intruder and view blocker and look up the tall frame of muscle.

My eyes widen in surprise when I'm met with baby blues... Familiar blues and I'm suddenly yanked up and pulled into a bone crushing hug.

But I don't care. I suddenly feel overwhelmed by his scent, and the alcohol in me.

Embarrassingly I burst into tears, clinging to him, as he does me minus the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

E. Greys Point of view.

(Two)

I felt her presents before I saw her. Something I hadn't realised I'd missed as much as I did until this moment in my sisters new student bar - Aphrodities that I helped build,

Immediately my eyes scanned the room, no longer listening to my sister's latest gossip and excited tone as she watches from our ropped off VIP area her establishment fill with students and residents,

I missed her. Missed her emails which stopped six months after I'd left Montesano. She was eighteen back then myself twenty seven. Yeah, yeah I know what your thinking but you can't help it when your heart is set on one girl. Hell even my family have asked me if I'm okay and if I'm not ill as since meeting her I've stopped playing around. Instead I egearly waited... NO Hoping an email would come through from her for the last year and a half and that she'd reply to my daily emails I gained nothing.

It helped that her dad was away fishing and left Ana in charge of the old run down house! As soon as I laid eyes on her green ones I just new... New she was it and my world shifted those few months well six weeks where the best of my life and we never even had sex which was a first for me.

But any ways my eyes continued to scan the room until I spot her in the crowed on the dance floor!

Dressed in typical Ana style next to a blonde who in the past would probably have been in my bed by the end of the night but next to Ana who's siplisity and beauty brights up the room.

I take a closer look and watch as the blonde leads Ana away by the hand and notice they've got beers in their hands.

Hu? I didn't think Ana drank alcohol? Or perhaps it's the infulence of her friend? I scowl at the thought of someone changing my sweet girl.

My? She's not mine... And that thought has my stomach boiling and the beast within me clawing at his cages.

I watch as they move to an empty lounge near to where we are and not really thinking about what I'm doing I make my way over to her. I love the fact she's in boots, jeans and a top and not dulled up and over the top.

At least she hasn't had the blondes influence on that side of things and if I have anything to do with it. That will NEVER happen, even on my death bed I will haunt any one who try's to change her appearance.

I'm now standing directly infront of my hearts obsession and the blonde notices me first but I've only got eyes for my girl. She looks towards me once and then back to her friend and then back to me.

Slowly, painfully slowly her eyes take me in and when her eyes lock with mine her eyes widen in surprise and then a swirl of emotions tornado through those beautiful greens.

I don't think I just act on instinct reach out to her and pull her into my arms lifting her up as she wraps those lushy legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and hear her start to cry as I bury my face in the crook of her neck drinking in Ana's scent!

I was tipsy before but I sure as hell am drunk on her scent now!

Mouthwatering, delicious and all mine. No other fucker will stand a chance now. I don't care any more that she never replied to my emails I know she didn't have a laptop or phone and when I did try ringing she was always out according to Ray.

In the end I stopped ringing the house phone and just stuck with the safe option of email.

I don't even know what I'm doing I'm so wrapped up in Ana.

Her cheek pressed against my shoulder as I move to God knows wear. I feel my foot kick a door to close I assume and then flicked on a light switch.

Ah yes my sisters office. I hope she doesn't mind.

I plonk down on one of the swirly arm chairs and bring her face to mine whipping her tears away which are cascading down her cheeks like waterfals and press my lips to hers.

I have no idea how long we kissed for but I'm eleated that she doesn't hold back or push me away.

A good sign for me.

Eventually we pull back and she blushes burying her face in my neck whilst I just hold her.

"Is this real?" Her sweet voice breaks the comfortable silence.

"Shall I give you a replay baby?"

I ask her. Then we ask at the same time...

"Why didn't you reply?"

My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Did you not get my emails?" I ask her. She looks confused.

"No. I spent a couple of hours every day in the library. Waiting for a reply and sending you emails. I remember you telling me you'd get them straight away on your phone and you'd look forwards to them."

I'm sure I look as confused as she sure does. I can tell she's being genuine too. Another thing I love about Ana Steele.

"I sent the same to you baby. I even tried ringing your house phone a few times but your dad always said you where out."

Where both frowning now. Trying to piece together the missing parts of our puzzle.

Hell the hell did this happen? We could have possibly been together for a year and a half now! She could possibly even be living with me...

Fuck. How did this come to this? I'm not a mystery kinda man. I like the hear and now.

"I need a drink. To much thinking and trying to piece the missing pieces of our puzzle is giving me a headache."

I say leaning my forhead against hers.

"But... How? This is really going to bug me." I smirk.

"Me and you both baby. Now please come with me to my table. I don't want to lose you having just found you again." I say to her kissing her lush lips and pulling her closer to me.

She sighs.

"I can't leave Kate Elliott."

"She can join us for all I care. I just want you Ana and then after tonight we can work all this shit out and if you want to... Pick up where we left off." I say looking deeply into her eyes. She looks surprised.

"You kept our promise?"

I smirk and kiss her again.

"Baby I may have been many things in the past but what we had slowly brewing and still I hope growing between us. Was more than just a fling and when I'm in a steady relationship which has been nothing I am a loyal man. I was raised better than to break a woman's heart by doing the dirty on her."

"Now let's get outta hear before my sister comes banging on her office door."

We both move reluctantly but I don't let go of her take her hand in mine, keeping her close to me.

She didn't object to the relationship side of things. Which put me on another high and having Ana's scent on me made me feel calm even though I could feel a rage bubble underneath me.

I hope to fucking God what my mind is cooking up is bullshit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ana and Kate's POV and a angry Elliott!

Kate's Point of View!

It's so good to see my bookworm friend lighten up! But even I need a break from the dance floor in my JC's heels.

I love Ana! She's the first genuine person I've met that hasn't heard of my fathers media company or my mothers fashion line.

She had no idea of whom my family are prior to meeting me... Well except for my brother Ethan apparently. It sure is a small world.

Wouldn't it be great if I could set my new best friend up with my brother? And it's a bonus that they already know each other.

Now if I could bag myself a Grey brother I shall be one happy girl. I know they'll be hear tonight as its there sisters opening. So wish me luck :)

Life will be perfect if my brother set up house with my best friend and myself hooked up with one of my crushes. The Grey brothers are the most sort after bachelor's in the United States of America and world wide!

So imagine my surprise when THE Elliott Grey came up to me... I mean our table and was basically staring at Ana with unreadable eyes; who bless her was totally oblivious until she locked eyes with him and then shockingly HE lifted her up into his arms and she started crying as he took my best friend away from me to God knows wear and leaving me not only by myself but speeches. A first!

What. The. Fuck?

Ana's Point of View.

I think I'm living on a cloud. Some place far, far away from reality and I'm scared that at some point the cloud is going to disappear and reality is going to rear its ugly head.

I'd almost forgotten what Elliott looked like... Almost! I also hadn't realised how much I had missed him and him just being there. Those six weeks where pure bliss.

As soon as our eyes locked for the first time when we first met; it felt like the universe had shifted and then when he left it felt like a part of me went with him.

But hear we are now... Him holding my hand and leading me back through the club to where Kate was and still is looking a little confused and shocked at the unexpected turn of events. Can't say I blame her.

Never for one moment did I thin this could really happen.

Stepping around Elliott's huge form I go to sit down with him joining me. Kate looks shocked still that he's sat hear. I wonder what the big deal is?

She leans over as I lean forwards .

"Kate. Elliott's invited us to join them at their table for the rest of the evening. Is that okay with you?"

She looks at me if I've grown two heads.

"Sure, why would I mind? And you never told me you had a boy friend Steele and a Grey at that! I want all the details later Ana."

She says smiling. I felt Elliott tense beside me. Hmmm. What is the big deal? Kate's reaction to him, her reaction and willingness to go...

I'm having words with her and Elliott.

Again... What is the big deal?

"You sure?" I ask her knowing this was supposed to be a girly night out and just the two of us.

"Come on Steele... When will we ever get an opportunity like this?"

I look at her confused and feel Elliott stiffen and rise taking me with him and I reach out and grab my best friends hand as Elliot pulls me away with out a word.

I can tell he's angry. But why? And what's Kate on about.

I pull Kate to me as she was slightly behind in her ridiculous heels even though I'm being pulled by Elliott who's walking fast and me struggling to keep up with him I am surprised that Kate hasn't fallen over as I keep hold of her hand.

"Shit Ana! I almost fell over then."

"Why are you acting like this is such a big deal?" I whisper in her ear furiously.

I glance to catch her expression which I didn't quiet see long enough to read.

"Later." Is all she says.

Elliott stops suddenly and we all but both barrel into him. He looks back and completely ignoring Kate, his eyes fixed on me and takes my hand from Kate's giving me the once over looking concerned and making sure I'm not hurt.

"Are you okay baby?" He asks.

I nod and then he wraps his arm around my shoulders and leads me up some steps. Kate I feel beside me. Probably fuming. I know I would be.

But I don't have time to ponder as Elliott sits down next to his sister and pulls me on his lap so I'm side ways and cuddles me into his chest.

I feel myself blush and look to Kate who's just standing their.

"And who's this older brother of mine?" A girl with short spiked hair said, as she turns to look at us. I feel a little like an intruder.

"Ana Steele, my girl! And her friend Katherine. Meet my sister Mia owner of this place." He doesn't even look at Kate.

Odd indeed... I wonder what she did to piss him off.

From what I remember his is un-Elliott like behaviour.

I'm definitely grilling him and Kate.

I'm pretty sure there is no past history between them.

Oh God... I hope not.

"Elliott darling where have your manners gone?"

Another woman with long wavy brown hair and petite frame approaches us.

"Mother."

I tense and Elliott's hold on me tightens. She turns to Kate first. I feel really bad for Kate. I've never been in this position where people actually want to know me and never really had a friend before.

"Hello. You must be Kate. Your mothers an amazing designer I remember seeing photos of you and your brother."

Kate shakes her hand and they easily fall into conversation.

Elliott just sits in silence and fumes. But my insides are all tingly still from when Elliott called me his girl and I just loved being in his arms again.

We never had sex but their was allot of heated make out sessions. I lean up to whisper in his ear.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"You where fine before Kate." I point out. Instead of answering me he stands up and reposition my legs around so I'm straddling him and storms out the club with out a backwards glance holding me tightly.


End file.
